07 April 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-07 ;Comments *Peel plays a track from Girls At Our Best, who did the original version of the Wedding Present's session track Getting Nowhere Fast. *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from Great Leap Forward before correcting it. He also mentions that their track is the single of the month in the NME. *Peel mentions he is a bit tired as he was talking to his mother until 1.30am. *Peel mentions that Bessie Banks' Go Now was covered by the Moody Blues, but prefers Bessie's version. Sessions *Wedding Present #3. Recorded: 1987-03-03. Broadcast: 18 March 1987 *Robert Lloyd #1. Recorded: 1987-03-10. Broadcast: 23 March 1987 Tracklisting *Fizzbombs: Sign On The Line... (7") Narodnik *Tiger: Tiger Talking (LP - Me Name Tiger) Real Authentic Sound *Wedding Present: Getting Nowhere Fast (session) *Girls At Our Best: Fast Boyfriends (v/a LP - Seeds I : Pop) Cherry Red *Three Wise Men: Refresh Yourself (Metal Mix) (12") Rhythm King *Great Leap Forward: If The C.A.P.'s Flat, Then Waive It (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson *Bobby Day: When The Swallows Come Back To Capistrano (LP - Rockin' Robin) Ace *Robert Lloyd: Of Course You Can't (session) *Chakk: Timebomb (7") Fon *Wedding Present: A Million Miles (session) *Sparky D: Sparky's In The Place (v/a LP - Def Beats 1) Music Of Life *My Baby's Arm: Hung In The Playground (7") Kasper *Jonah Moyo And The Devera Ngwena Jazz Band: Chimuboro (LP - Devera Ngwena Jazz Band Vol. 9) Shungu *Robert Lloyd: Tocatta And Fatigue (session) *Stickdog: Cure (LP - Stickdog) Smudged *Cure: Why Can't I Be You? (7") Fiction *Jays & Ranking Trevor: Queen Magesty (12" - Queen Magesty / Melody Life) Well Charge *Wedding Present: Something And Nothing (session) *Satanic Republicans: Conspiracy (LP - Radioactive Roulette) Clapp *Ultra Magnetic M.C.'s: Travelling At The Speed Of Thought (12" - Travelling At The Speed Of Thought / M.C.'s Ultra (Part II)) Next Plateau *Kilgore Trout: Cornwall (v/a LP - Imminent 5) Food *Robert Lloyd: Something Nice (session) *Bessie Banks: Go Now (v/a 2xLP - The Red Bird Story) Charly *Chrysanthemums: Mouth Pain (7" - Another Sacred Day / Mouth Pain) Egg Plant *Lee "Scratch" Perry & Dub Syndicate: S.D.I. (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound (The record starts to skip and Peel abandons it) *Wedding Present: Give My Love To Kevin (session) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & Dub Syndicate: S.D.I. (LP - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound (Peel replays the track) *Classical Two: New Generation (12" - New Generation / (She's A) Freak Dog)) Rooftop *Robert Lloyd: The Part Of The Anchor (session) (Peel abandons the track as the record has technical problems) *Classical Two: New Generation (12" - New Generation / (She's A) Freak Dog)) Rooftop (Peel replays a bit of the track) *Robert Lloyd: The Part Of The Anchor (session) (Peel replays the track) :(JP: 'To end tonight's programme, this is an LP on Def Jam records, Reign In Blood. I know Tommy Vance has played a great deal from this. It's strange how Tommy and I suddenly seem to have met around the back again. I noticed that I've been playing one or two records that he's been playing. I'm not sure he's been playing the other ones that I've been playing though. This is Necrophobic.') *Slayer: Necrophobic (LP - Reign In Blood) Def Jam File ;Name *020A-B1724XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B1724XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *0:57:37 *0:59:57 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1724/1) Category:1987 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows